pictorial_filmographyfandomcom-20200213-history
Barbara Windsor Pictorial Filmography
This is the pictorial filmography of Barbara Windsor. Please note that all films without available pictures have been omitted. FILMS barbara windsor sparrows can't sing.png|Maggie in Sparrows Can't Sing (1963)|link=Sparrows Can't Sing Barbara_windsor_carry_on_spying.png|Daphne Honeybutt in Carry On Spying (1964)|link=Carry On Spying barbara windsor crooks in cloisters.jpg|Bikini in Crooks in Cloisters (1964)|link=Crooks in Cloisters barbara windsor san ferry ann.jpg|Hiker Girl in San Ferry Ann (1965)|link=San Ferry Ann barbara windsor a study in terror.jpg.png|Annie Chapman in A Study in Terror (1965)|link=A Study in Terror barbara windsor carry on doctor.png|Nurse Sandra May in Carry On Doctor (1967)|link=Carry On Doctor barbara windsor chitty chitty bang bang.jpg.png|Blonde in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (1968)|link=Chitty Chitty Bang Bang barbara windsor carry on camping.jpg|Babs in Carry On Camping (1969)|link=Carry On Camping barbara windsor carry on again doctor.png|Goldie Locks in Carry On Again Doctor (1969)|link=Carry On Again Doctor Barbara windsor carry on henry.jpg|Bettina in Carry On Henry (1971)|link=Carry On Henry barbara windsor the boy friend.png|Hortense in The Boy Friend (1971)|link=The Boy Friend barbara windsor carry on matron.jpg|Nurse Susan Ball in Carry On Matron (1972)|link=Carry On Matron barbara windsor carry on abroad.png|Sadie Tomkins in Carry On Abroad (1972)|link=Carry On Abroad barbara windsor not now darling.png|Sue Lawson in Not Now Darling (1973)|link=Not Now Darling barbara windsor carry on girls.png|Hope Springs in Carry On Girls (1973)|link=Carry On Girls Barbara_windsor_carry_on_dick.jpg|Harriet in Carry On Dick (1974)|link=Carry On Dick barbara windsor that's carry on.png|Barbara Windsor in That's Carry On (1977)|link=That's Carry On barbara windsor nobert smith a life.png|Greenham Women's Leader in Nobert Smith, A Life (1989)|link=Nobert Smith, A Life barbara windsor double vision.png|Snow Queen Boss in Double Vision (1992)|link=Double Vision barbara windsor pussy in boots.png|Wandawoman in Pussy In Boots (1994)|link=Pussy In Boots barbara windsor The Nearly Complete and Utter History of Everything.png|Highway Robbery Victim in The Nearly Complete and Utter History of Everything (1999)|link=The Nearly Complete and Utter History of Everything barbara windsor cor blimey.jpg|Herself in Cor, Blimey! (2000)|link=Cor, Blimey! barbara windsor eastenders the last goodbye.jpg|Peggy Mitchell in EastEnders - The Last Goodbye (2016)|link=EastEnders - The Last Goodbye barbara windsor babs.jpg|Barbara Windsor in Babs (2017)|link=Babs TELEVISION barbara windsor edgar wallace mystery theatre.jpg|Babs Newton in The Edgar Wallace Mystery Theatre; Episode: Death Trap (1962)|link=The Edgar Wallace Mystery Theatre: Death Trap barbara windsor dad's army.jpg|Laura la Plaz in Dad's Army; Episode: Shooting Pains (1968)|link=Dad's Army: Shooting Pains barbara windsor wild wild women.png|Millie in Wild Wild Women; All Episodes (1969) barbara windsor up pompeii.png|Nymphia in Up Pompeii!; Episode: Guess Who's Coming to Sin'Er Nymphia (1970)|link=Up Pompeii!: Guess Who's Coming to Sin'Er Nymphia barbara windsor carry on christmas 1972 2.png|Eve in Carry On Christmas; Episode: How Do You Know If You’ve Never Had It (1972)|link=Carry On Christmas: How Do You Know If You’ve Never Had It barbara windsor carry on christmas 1972.png|Miss Clodhopper in Carry On Christmas; Episode: The Last Outpost (1972)|link=Carry On Christmas: The Last Outpost barbara windsor carry on christmas 1973 3.png|Fanny in Carry On Christmas; Episode: Christmas 1759 (1973)|link=Carry On Christmas: Christmas 1759 barbara windsor carry on christmas 1972 3.png|Maid in Carry On Christmas; Episode: The Sailor's Story (1972)|link=Carry On Christmas: The Sailor's Story barbara windsor carry on christmas 1972 4.png|Aladdin in Carry On Christmas; Episode: Aladdin (1972)|link=Carry On Christmas: Aladdin barbara windsor carry on christmas 1973 1.png|Virginia in Carry On Christmas; Episode: Father Christmas (1973)|link=Carry On Christmas: Father Christmas barbara windsor carry on christmas 1973 2.png|Crompet in Carry On Christmas; Episode: Christmas 2001 BC (1973)|link=Carry On Christmas: Christmas 2001 BC barbara windsor carry on christmas 1973 4.png|Fifi in Carry On Christmas; Episode: Christmas 1917 (1973)|link=Carry On Christmas: Christmas 1917 barbara windsor carry on christmas 1973 5.png|Lady Frances in Carry On Christmas; Episode: Christmas 1192 (1973)|link=Carry On Christmas; Episode: Christmas 1192 barbara windsor carry on laughing 1.png|Vera Basket in Carry On Laughing; Episode: The Prisoner of Spenda (1975)|link=Carry On Laughing: The Prisoner of Spenda Barbara_windsor_worzel_gummidge.jpg|Saucy Nancy in Worzel Gummidge; 4 episodes (1980) barbara windsor bluebirds.png|Mabel Fletcher in Bluebirds; All episodes (1989) barbara windsor you rang m'lord.png|Myrtle in You Rang, M'Lord?; Episode Please Help the Orphans (1991)|link=You Rang, M'Lord?: Please Help the Orphans barbara windsor you rang m'lord2.png|Myrtle in You Rang, M'Lord?; Episode Current Affairs (1991)|link=You Rang, M'Lord?: Current Affairs barbara windsor eastenders first appearance.png|Peggy Mitchell in EastEnders; Episode: Episode dated 7 November 1994 (1994)|link=EastEnders: Episode dated 7 November 1994 barbara windsor one foot in the grave.png|Millicent in One Foot in the Grave; Episode: The Affair of the Hollow Lady (1995)|link=One Foot in the Grave: The Affair of the Hollow Lady barbara windsor eastenders 1995.png|Peggy Mitchell in EastEnders; Episode: Episode dated 27 June 1995 (1995)|link=EastEnders: Episode dated 27 June 1995 barbara windsor eastenders 1996.png|Peggy Mitchell in EastEnders; Episode: Episode dated 10 December 1996 (1996)|link=EastEnders: Episode dated 10 December 1996 barbara windsor eastenders 1997.png|Peggy Mitchell in EastEnders; Episode: Episode dated 11 February 1997 (1997)|link=EastEnders: Episode dated 11 February 1997 barbara windsor eastenders 1998.png|Peggy Mitchell in EastEnders; Episode: Episode dated 23 April 1998 (1998)|link=EastEnders: Episode dated 23 April 1998 barbara windsor eastenders 1999.png|Peggy Mitchell in EastEnders; Episode dated 23 December 1999 (1999)|link=EastEnders: Episode dated 23 December 1999 barbara windsor eastenders 2000.png|Peggy Mitchell in EastEnders; Episode: Episode dated 6 November 2000 (2000)|link=EastEnders: Episode dated 6 November 2000 barbara windsor eastenders 2001.png|Peggy Mitchell in EastEnders; Episode: Episode dated 28 May 2001 (2001)|link=EastEnders: Episode dated 28 May 2001 barbara windsor eastenders 2002.png|Peggy Mitchell in EastEnders; Episode: Episode dated 1 January 2002 (2002)|link=EastEnders: Episode dated 1 January 2002 barbara windsor eastenders 2003.png|Peggy Mitchell in EastEnders; Episode: Episode dated 6 January 2003 (2003)|link=EastEnders: Episode dated 6 January 2003 barbara windsor eastenders 2004.png|Peggy Mitchell in EastEnders; Episode: Episode dated 17 September 2004 (2004)|link=EastEnders: Episode dated 17 September 2004 barbara windsor eastenders 2005.png|Peggy Mitchell in EastEnders; Episode: Episode dated 22 September 2005 (2005)|link=EastEnders: Episode dated 22 September 2005 barbara windsor eastenders 2006.png|Peggy Mitchell in EastEnders; Episode: Episode dated 21 December 2006 (2006)|link=EastEnders: Episode dated 21 December 2006 barbara windsor eastenders 2007.png|Peggy Mitchell in EastEnders; Episode: Episode dated 19 June 2007 (2007)|link=EastEnders: Episode dated 19 June 2007 barbara windsor eastenders 2008.png|Peggy Mitchell in EastEnders; Episode: Episode dated 3 July 2008 (2008)|link=EastEnders: Episode dated 3 July 2008 barbara windsor eastenders 2009.png|Peggy Mitchell in EastEnders; Episode: Episode dated 25 December 2009 (2009)|link=EastEnders: Episode dated 25 December 2009 barbara windsor eastenders 2010.png|Peggy Mitchell in EastEnders; Episode: Episode dated 19 August 2010 (2010)|link=EastEnders Episode dated 19 August 2010 barbara windsor little crackers.png|Shop Assistant in Little Crackers; Episode: My First Brasserie (2011)|link=Little Crackers: 'My First Brasserie barbara windsor eastenders 2013.png|Peggy Mitchell in EastEnders; Episode: Episode dated 10 September 2013 (2013)|link=EastEnders: Episode dated 10 September 2013 barbara windsor eastenders 2014.png|Peggy Mitchell in EastEnders; Episode: Episode dated 25 September 2014 (2014)|link=EastEnders: Episode dated 25 September 2014 barbara windsor eastenders 2015.png|Peggy Mitchell in EastEnders; Episode: Episode dated 17 February 2015 (2015)|link=EastEnders: Episode dated 17 February 2015 barbara windsor eastenders 2016.png|Peggy Mitchell in EastEnders; Episode: Episode dated 17 May 2016 (2016)|link=EastEnders: Episode dated 17 May 2016